The Broker's Prisoner
by 4th of Eleven
Summary: f!Shepard and Liara have a little fun together after defeating the Shadow Broker. Spoilers for Lair of the Shadow Broker. Practically PWP.


Title: The Broker's Prisoner  
Fandom: Mass Effect  
Categories: fShepard/Liara  
Disclaimer: Mass Effect and all characters, locations, ect. remain the property of BioWare. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Summary: fShepard and Liara have a little fun together after defeating the Shadow Broker. Spoilers for Lair of the Shadow Broker. Originally written for the ME Kinkmeme.

* * *

"It's been a long time, Spectre, but now I finally have you where I want you." The Shadow Broker smiled thinly while pacing around Shepard's naked body. Shepard shivered as a cold finger traced a pattern across her bare skin.

"We've dealt with Spectres before." The Broker continued. "Arrogant. Stubborn. Very, very stubborn. But everyone has a breaking point."

Shepard's eyes darted down as the Shadow Broker moved to the control panel, gritting her teeth as she saw the Broker press a button. A moment later, arcs of electricity surrounded her body. She remained silent despite the pain.

"A taste, Spectre." The Broker said, pressing another button. "Let's see if this setting makes you more cooperative."

Involuntarily, Shepard groaned, struggling uselessly with the restraints around her wrists and ankles, as she was hit by a longer set of shocks. Finally, at last, the pain faded, and she looked pleadingly over at the Broker.

"What do you want from me?" She whispered.

"Mmm, what could I want?" The Broker frowned, as if seriously trying to remember. "Information? No, what could you offer I don't already know? I know you so well-"

Shepard swallowed, her mouth dry, as the Broker's hands slowly ran down her body, over the curve of her exposed breasts. She gasped as a finger began to explore between her legs. Her limbs restrained, there was nothing she could do but look up into the eyes of the alien face examining her.

"I've watched you a long time, Spectre. I know the things you like. I know the things you like to do and the things you like done to you. I know the dark fantasies you never tell anyone about. I know the noises you make…"

Helpless, Shepard moaned softly, as the Broker's finger ran inside her. She felt goosebumps forming as the Broker's voice lowered to barely a whisper.

"No, I don't want information, Spectre. I want you, body and soul. I want to hear you tell me you're mine. I want to know there's not a fragment of you left that doesn't belong to me, and until I believe that's true, you won't be leaving this room."

Shepard nodded slowly, seeing the glint in the Broker's eyes, knowing that here, in the heart of the Broker's secret empire, complete surrender was her only option-

A faint beeping sound filled the room. Liara looked up, abruptly abandoning her study of Shepard's restrained body.

"I think that's means a priority message for me." She said apologetically. "I probably need to respond to it immediately. I-"

"Go." Shepard said, sighing as Liara dashed away, staring up at the ceiling of the empty room, trying to relax in her restraints while she waited.

Her nose was itching.

This was not the sort of torture she'd had in mind.

* * *

After several minutes alone Shepard started testing the restraints around her wrists. I bet I could actually get an arm free, if I tried, she thought. This isn't much of a prison. She sighed. It was always hard to maintain the mood once she worked out how she could escape.

She fell still as she heard footsteps behind her, trying to put herself back into her earlier mindset.

"It wasn't that important." Liara said. "Sorry, I had the VI set to tell me if any agent found anything new regarding the Protheans. I've reset it not to interrupt us-"

Shepard glared at her, and she blushed slightly. "Do you… we'll continue?"

Shepard nodded, closing her eyes as she waited for Liara to get back into character. A moment later, she felt the alien's fingernails digging slightly into her skin.

"Don't expect any mercy, Spectre." The Shadow Broker's voice echoed through the room, and Shepard opened her eyes again. "I will be utterly ruthless in getting what I want."

Shepard lay there as she felt Liara's hands running across her body again, slowly, almost teasingly tracing patterns down her as they inched towards her hips, and she smiled, remembering Liara's nervousness their first night together, before Ilos, the inexperienced woman hesitantly stroking her body.

Trying to put herself back in the right mindset, she pushed aside the memories of Liara's shy smile as she lay in her arms back on the old Normandy, and she looked over at the Broker.

"You'll never break me, Shadow Broker!" She said, defiantly, and then sighed as Liara suddenly stopped. Maybe I should have suggested a scenario that doesn't hit quite so close to home, Shepard thought. She's probably thinking about the real Shadow Broker.

With a sudden movement, she pulled her left arm forward. As she expected, the restraints were no match for her cybernetic strength, and the manacle popped open. With one hand free, she reached over to the control console, tapping the button that released her other limbs.

"Look, I'm sorry, this really isn't working." She started to say. "Maybe we could-"

Shepard was halfway through the sentence when she felt a sudden pressure at her throat. Gasping, she looked at Liara, and shivered as she saw the Asari's eyes flash black for an instant, then a flash of white light surrounded her. Stasis field, she thought, feeling her body stiffen as the biotic energy surrounded her, trapping her completely.

"You dare?" The Shadow Broker shouted, glaring at her captive. "We're finished when I say we're finished, Spectre!"

I can't move at all, Shepard realised, as she was lifted helplessly into the air, struggling to look around her. Where's Liara going now? A moment later, as the stasis field faded and she fell back to the ground, she glimpsed Liara moving behind her. Gasping for breath, she was unresisting as the Asari grabbed her arms and she heard the click of handcuffs locking into place as her wrists were bound behind her.

"Sorry. Have I gone too far?" Liara whispered in her ear. Shepard shook her head no as she struggled with the cuffs, a hot flush of excitement running down her body. I don't think I can get these off by myself, she thought, realising she really was at Liara's mercy.

"You're beaten, Spectre. Admit it." The Broker smiled thinly down at her. "You're nothing but my plaything now."

"Please, I could not hurt you." Shepard said, crawling forward until she was kneeling before the Broker. Bound and helpless, she looked up, seeing the Broker's hungry eyes roving over her naked body. "I could be of great service to you."

"Perhaps." The Broker said, a cold hand reaching out to run down her breast before the alien began removing the outer layers of her clothing. "But I have many servants, Spectre. Are you worth holding on to?"

A bead of sweat ran down her head as Shepard moved closer to the Broker. Her hands still bound, she had no choice but to clumsily use her teeth as she slowly removed the Broker's remaining clothing, her mind almost overwhelmed by the strong alien smell of the Broker's sweat and skin. Looking up at the Broker's face, she saw only the same thin smile, before finally she moved in, burying her head between the alien's legs, running her tongue and mouth over the hairless skin as she heard the Broker's soft cries.

"Enough!" Shepard heard the Broker's hoarse voice eventually. "Goddess, Shep- Spectre. I will- You have done well, but this does not… this does not prove you are broken yet. Return to the chair!"

Hiding the smile on her face, Shepard tried to look hesitant as she returned to the electrified restraint chair, feeling Liara's soothing hands on her wrists when the handcuffs were removed for a second before the restraints were reapplied. A moment later she felt goosebumps forming again, as Liara straddled her body, the Asari's body looming over her as she lay there immobile.

* * *

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Liara asked hesitantly later that night, holding Shepard in her arms.

"You were everything I wanted. I almost wished it was real." Seeing the shocked look on Liara's face, she gently kissed Liara's cheek. "Then I'd have to stay here forever, rather than leaving in the morning."

"Ah." Liara said hesitantly. "I- It didn't bother you, for me to pretend to be…?"

"Liara." Shepard said seriously, sitting up. "If you weren't comfortable with this, we don't ever have to do it again. But I suggested it because I wanted you to see how much I trust you, and I know this will never be anything but a game for us. You'd never really be like that."

"Alright." Liara said eventually. "Thank you, Shepard. I- I'll miss you."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Shepard said. "And I'm sure you have your ways of keeping an eye on me."

She smiled as the Shadow Broker nodded. "You'll never escape me, Spectre."


End file.
